Providing bacterial and/or mold resistance to metallic and non-metallic surfaces, without the use of fungicidal and bactericidal chemicals in the form of coatings has proven elusive. Typically, one or more fungicides and bactericides are included in the pre-set formulation in the desire to have them bloom or migrate to the surface upon or after setting. Such techniques result in the dissipation of the fungicidal/bactericidal properties over time and further require using an excess of such additives. Moreover, the use of specific fungicides and bactericides or classes of fungicides and bactericides ultimately results in resistant strains of these organisms. Providing waterproofing to inorganic coatings has also proven elusive. Providing both waterproofing and bacterial and/or mold resistance coatings has proven even more elusive.
Otherwise basic substances and surfaces, or media of high pH is at least partially effective for measurable control of certain microbes. “Water-glass” or soluble silicates, for example, sodium or potassium silicate, and/or the sodium or potassium salt of silicic acid salt, or disodium metasilicate, which can be basic depending on SiO2:Na2O ratios, are sometimes used as an anti-microbial surface treatment when formulated as a silicate mineral paint having the water glass as a binder. However, such silicate mineral paints are typically prepared as coating formulations using a weak acid, e.g., carbonate salt (for stability), thus rendering the solution and the subsequent coating to a pH of less than 9, and they need a fixative to seal the silicate to the substrate.